Mr. Craps
Oregon Craps is Mr. Krabs's evil relative. In his free time he tries to take over Bikini bottom, but always fails due to another character. He is shown to be very evil and mean, but everyone treats it like it is pretend evil. He wears a black lab coat and an evil mustache and unibrow. He was born by Mr. Krabs's parents and was named Oregon Craps. He has a pet urchin named Big which is his sidekick. At age 20, he decided to turn to evil because he felt like it, and created an invention which could make evil clones, but was a failure after he shot his potted plant, cloning it and creating Mr. Plant. He despises Mr. Krabs, even though they are thought to be good brothers. At age 24, he teamed up with Plankton before quitting him due to plankton's obsession with stealing the Krabby Patty Formula which Mr. Craps didn't care about. He adopted Big at age 25 and shot him with the cloner, making an evil urchin pet. He lives in his evil lair he built underneath his anchor house. He hates SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. He also hates Mr. Krabs, but no one thinks so. Mr. CrapBaby Mr. CrapBaby is the nickname given to Oregon after he turned himself into a child by accident. He will slowly grow back into his normal age by Season 83. Appearances Season 10 * Attack of Mr Craps Season 72 * Mr. Craps Returns Season 74 * Big the Urchin * Retired? (Shrunken back into a Child) * Retired? Continued (Child) * Mr. CrapBaby (Child) * Oh Yeah Mr. Craps (child) * Fight Spinners (Child) Season 75 * Fuck Yer Banana (Child) * Fak U (Child) * Oh Yeeah Mista Craps (Child) * Mr. Craps vs Mr. Krabs (Child) Season 76 * Mr. Craps Craps (Child) * The Search: Part 1 (Child) * The Search: Part 2 (Child) * Mr. Craps Gets Gulity (Child) * Mr. Craps Steals Christmas (Child) * The Day After Christmas (Child) * Patty Problems (Child) Season 77 * Back to School (Child) * Mr. Crustacean Vs. Eugeneville Towns People Part 1 (Child) * Mr. Crustacean Vs. Eugeneville Towns People Part 2 (Child) * Mr. Crustacean Vs. Eugeneville Towns People Part 3 (Child) * Mr. Crustacean Vs. Eugeneville Towns People Part 4 (Child) * Mr. Craps Ages! (Turns into a Teen) Season 78 * Crap Brothers Attack! (Teen) * Duty Calls (Teen) * Surface Dwelling Craps (Teen) * Krusty Home Inn (Teen) * CrapTon (Teen) * Oh Craps! (Teen) Season 79 * Krabby Kalls (Teen) * The Cheap Market Scheme (Teen) * Spot vs. Craps (Teen) * Hit and Run (Teen) * Buzz Buzz Craps (Teen) * How to Hemorrhage Money (Teen) * Absurd Artillery (Teen) * Magnetic Madness (Teen) * Crap and Recipe (Teen) Season 80 * Kommercial Sucess (Teen) * Mr. Craps' Evil Attack (Teen) * Bamboo (Teen) * Aw Crap! (Teen) Season 81 * Crap Cakes (Teen) * I Will Survive (Teen) * What the Craps? (Teen) * Mr. Craps Meets the Fisharies (Teen) * Don't Feed the Milkshakes (Teen) Season 82 * Goodbye Grandma's Apron (Teen) * Ordinary Fish (Teen) * How Bland Are Blandy's Plans? Part 1 (Teen) * Mr. Krabs' Return (Teen) * Plankton's New Hurrah! (Teen) * Race to the Formula (Teen) * Super Craps (Teen) Season 83 * Mr. Craps Grows Up! (Adult to normal age again) * Silent Jellyfish: I & II * MermaidOof and BarnacleBoi 2: Mr. Craps Attacks! * The Illogical Virus * Glitched Out * Mr. Fuck Season 84 Haven't appeared (yet). Movie Appearances * The Spongebob Movie XXVI: Attack of the Clones (Child) Trivia * He won the award for Best villain in the 2018 Plankton Awards. * Mr. Craps hates Pickles. * Mr. Craps actually hates money. Like a opposite Mr. Krabs. * For some reason, Mr. Craps really likes the colors red and yellow. * He thinks "banana" is a swear word Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Krabs Family Category:Eugene Clone Category:SquidClone characters